The Tribe: Lost but never forgotten
by Kingofstone
Summary: This story is set from season 3-5, it is based on all the lost Mallrats who were taken from the Chosen and Techno's. Each chapter is based on one or more of the characters. its in the same time frame as the real series.


**The Tribe: Lost but never forgotten**

**This story follows the characters that were taken away by the Chosen and the Technos. No characters that have died well return in this story because that's just unrealistic, and it still follows the same time frame of where the real series is. Some of lost Mall-rats meet each other but others meet new friends and old enemies.**

_The Story starts when Jack got taken away by the Chosen when he tried to escape the mall but failed and he ended up getting caught by the guards but when he is taken to the guardian, he wants to make an example of Jack but Ellie begs for him to live. We last see jack in the back of a truck saying his goodbyes to a working Ellie close by._

"Let go of me you freaks" Jack yelled at the guards

"Get him in the cell", a guard demanded another guard "zoot be praised"

Jack was forcefully thrown off the truck and into a cell. The cell had a bunk, a desk and a bathroom in the corner which was blocked off with a sheet of material. It looked like someone else has been staying there but they must have been out working. Later that night jack was getting ready for bed when the cell door opened and in came his roommate.

"I'm Spark member of the Demon dogs, don't worry I'm not dangerous like most of the other members." He spoke with a fast, sarcastic tone.

"Jack, member of the Mallrats." Jack said in a confused way

"Don't worry Jack the fields aren't that hard... after while" Spark smirked

It has been a while since Jack arrived and working in the Fields for 9 hours straight a day were taking their toll on him, most of the people he arrived with have either been turned into chosen, moved camps for have been murdered. Spark was still his roommate and now close friend, he was about 2 years older than him so that makes him 17. He has dark brown hair about shoulder length now, tanned skin and old metal clothing which is falling apart every day. More and more Prisoners are being taken away and now only leaving 20-30 working including Jack and Spark, the Duo team up with 3 others Leanne a tall, thin girl around the age of 16 and she had 2 long dirty blonde pigtails. The other 2 were larger around the same age but were guys with short black and red hair; they were like Leanne's bodyguards. The 5 of them stayed together everywhere they went, they were able to persuade the guards to move them all into a bigger room and to always be shackled together but that wasn't always the case. Because Leanne was a girl she didn't have to work outside she had to do inside things like sewing and cleaning.

Week by week the number of prisoners have lowered to now only 10. The 2 boys who Leanne befriended were the last 2 to be moved. Jack asked one of the guards what was happening and why is everyone leaving and the guard replied

"All the resources at this homestead are nearly gone and we need more muscle in the mines."

Jack, Spark and Leanne were all shocked and were hoping they were transported as well. As time passed none of the remaining 10 were moved and they haven't been made to working in 5 day, fewer guards showed up and finally they were left alone, with no way of getting out of there cell. They were kept in their cell for a few more days and Spark and Leanne started to show affection towards one-another and by the time Jack got the door open they had started a relationship. By the time they safely made it out of the Homestead and all of its fences Jack decided he would go back to the city, but Leanne and Spark decided they will try to find a house somewhere in the mountains. Jack hugged them goodbye and they went their separate ways. The hike back to the city was taking its toll on Jack as he hasn't had much food in a while, but as he reached the edge of the city were the old train yard he was drained but he knew the mall wasn't much further.

(Now this is the real story where he comes back and found out Luke and Ellie are dating and Dal is dead so he leaves again.)

Jack wanders for a few days trying to catch some food and set up camp but it doesn't work out for him due to him being an inside guy. Just as he was about to spear an eel he hears a scream, so he runs over the hill to find 2 guys trying to hurt a familiar girl he once knew. He scared off the guys and turned around to find cloe happily hugging him in delight, cloe asked him if he can take her to the city and Jack willing does but promises her he will only go to the edge. After a bit of persuading cloe makes Jack take her to the Mall since he wouldn't want anything to happen to her.

_Next chapter will be about Cloe and how she survives and escaped the choosen. Will she meet FURTURE mall rats that she never gets to meet in the real series or will her past catch up to her? _

_Please read and review_

_And tell me what characters you want back to meet cloe._


End file.
